


Sinful Desires

by dad_sneeze



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Always, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Candy, Chair Sex, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Debauchery, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Game Spoilers, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Graphic Description, Gummi Bears, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Table Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Uniform Kink, Voice Kink, Whipping, akira is bottom, bottom akira, degrading, im awful, no exceptions, no one is 18 i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dad_sneeze/pseuds/dad_sneeze
Summary: !! Formerly called "Hot Mess" !!Come one, come all. see our favourite persona 5 protagonist sin deeply with his fellow friends, classmates and acquaintances.!! REQUESTS CLOSED !!





	1. Lewd || Ryuji Sakamoto

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on Ao3 so go easy on me. also, this was a little rushed so there may be a few errors or parts where my sentences don't make sense. nevertheless, i hope you all enjoy!

Akira awoke to the sound of his phone going off. It was around 1 am and someone had texted him in the chatroom. Morgana lifted his head and meowed.

"Who could that be at this hour...?" Akira reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to see who was bothering him from his sleep. Of course, it was no other than Ryuji Sakamoto. 

 **Ryuji:** Hey, man. I'm stopping by the hideout tomorrow. I thought we'd watch some movies together. I'll bring some snacks too!

 **Ryuji:** It's fine if you have plans. If anything I can always just get some coffee and then leave.

 **Ryuji:** So how about it?

Akira, having no intention of actually chatting, quickly typed in a short response, "sure."

 **Ryuji:** Great! See ya tomorrow!

Akira dropped his arm onto the bed and sighed. Morgana yawned and went back to sleep as did Akira. He closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep. It was nice of his friends to invite him to hang out, but just not at this hour. He was excited for Ryuji to come over though...

The next morning Akira sat on his bed, already dressed and ready for Ryuji to come over.

"Hey, Akira! One of your friends is here!" Sojiro hollered from downstairs.

"That sounds like Ryuji," Morgana said. Akira nodded and stood up, quickly making his way downstairs to see the love of his life. 

"Yo," Ryuji greeted, looking up at the teen. Akira's heart sped up at the sound of Ryuji's smooth and upbeat voice. How could he resist such a pretty boy? "So, you wanna watch a movie?" Ryuji asked. Akira nodded and motioned his head up towards the attic. Ryuji smiled and follwed the teen upstairs.

Once upstairs, Ryuji grinned and set up a movie. He grabbed another seat next to Akira and pulled out snacks from a plastic bag. Morgana stretched and sighed.

"I'm gonna go walk around a bit. I'll be back later." And so Morgana left, leaving Ryuji and Akira alone in the attic. Who knows what could happen between two adolescent boys.

During the middle of the film, Akira went to reach for a snack the same time as Ryuji, causing their hands to touch. Ryuji chuckled.

"Sorry." As he was about to take his hand away, Akira gently took a hold of it and pulled Ryuji which caused his body to launch forward. Just as he did, Akira leaned in and pressed his lips against Ryuji's. 

Ryuji's eyes widened and a strong blush formed on his cheeks but he didn't pull away even when Akira's tongue brushed against Ryuji's lips. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Akira pulled away and licked his lips with an alluring smirk on his face. "W...What..." Ryuji muttered as he processed what the heck just happened. Once his mind had fully realised the situation, Ryuji covered his face with his hands, blushing uncontrollably. "Oh, man..." he groaned. Akira let out a silent chuckle and walked over to Ryuji. He hugged him from behind and buried his face in the blond's neck to plant small kisses and bite marks all over. 

"H-Hey...slow down, man..." Ryuji muttered as he felt Akira's hands roam lower down towards his pants. Akira's kisses grew more rough as he unbuckled Ryuji's belt and pulled down his pants, showing his underwear which constricted any space for his cock. Did he really want this? Maybe he was just going along with the heat of the moment... What would become of them afterwards?

Akira, not able to resist any longer, pulled down Ryuji's underwear and took out his cock. It was huge for a teen, but oh, well. The bigger the better. Akira wasted no time on jacking off his friend, moving his hand up and down Ryuji's dick and hearing soft moans emit from him. "A-Akira..." Ryuji moaned, throwing his head back and onto Akira's shoulder. "I'm gonna cum..." the blond muttered. Akira granted the boy's wish and continued stroking him until he reached his limit and shot out white liquid which made a mess on the chair he was sitting on. "This isn't right..." Ryuji said as he buckled up his pants and stood up in search for a tissue. Akira pulled him by the hand and pushed him onto the bed before crawling over him and straddling him. 

Akira then slowly removed his own clothes while licking his lips at Ryuji. Akira had wanted him so badly these last few weeks. All those times he was with Ryuji at the hideout or at school, he resisted the urge to just pounce on him and do him right on the spot. "H-Hey, Akira...!" Ryuji exclaimed. Akira shut him up with a deeper, stronger kiss and forced his tongue into Ryuji's mouth. The blond let out small grunts of resistance and tried to push the other teen back but Akira had a firm grip on his wrists which prevented him from using his hands. Akira soon pulled away from the kiss and released a hand from Ryuji's wrist to tug at his red shirt. Ryuji let out a groan and pulled Akira down, flipping himself over so that he was on top. 

"I wanna be top," he said firmly, narrowing his eyes slightly at Akira who laid half naked and sprawled out in front of him. Akira blushed and smiled at Ryuji, watching as the boy took off his shirt, tossing it elsewhere. Meanwhile Akira was struggling to get his pants off. "Jeez, you're such a klutz. Here, I'll help," Ryuji said with a smirk. Ryuji grabbed Akira's legs and pulled them up onto his shoulders, allowing him to grab onto the waistband of Akira's pants and pull them off with ease. "There. Doesn't that feel better?" Ryuji looked down at the bump in Akira's underwear and grinned.

Akira gasped when he felt Ryuji's hand slip into his underwear and grab a hold of his cock. "Man...I'm definitely going to hell for this..." the blond muttered to himself before he stroked the member in his hand. Akira grabbed onto the bed sheets and let out tiny moans of pleasure. The solid realisation that he was having sex with his best friend made the whole experience better. Akira couldn't have asked for anything else other than this. He felt such ecstasy that after a minute or two, he had already came. Ryuji backed off in surprise. "Whoa, uh..that was fast..." he said, keeping his gaze on Akira who was on the bed, panting, his chest covered with his own fluids.

Usually, people would have taken off their glasses during events such as this, but Ryuji had found a liking to Akira wearing his glasses. They just framed his face so perfectly. As Akira reached for it, Ryuji stopped him. "No, leave them on. I want them falling off of your face when I'm through with you," he whispered huskily. Akira looked at him with surprise and took his hand away. He sat up on his knees and leaned forward, tugging at Ryuji's pants.

"Go ahead. My dick's dying in here," he said casually. Akira immediately unzipped his pants and took out his dick once again which was slightly wet from pre-cum and the heat in his pants. "Just don't-" His warning for Akira not to bite was interrupted when Akira had already had him enveloped in his mouth. "Ah! S-Slow down man!" Ryuji exclaimed, gently shoving Akira's head away.

The obsidian-haired male looked up at Ryuji with a frown. Ryuji let out a sigh and released Akira's head. "Just...take it easy..." he muttered annoyedly. Akira's frown was then replaced with a smile. He leaned in and continued to suck.

Ryuji hissed in pleasure when he felt Akira take in his whole length, his nose buried in Ryuji's pubic hair. "Aah, use your tongue more..." Ryuji said softly. Akira obeyed and began using his tongue, pressing the muscle up against his shaft as he moved his head back and forth. This kept up for a few more minutes before Ryuji had grabbed ahold of Akira's head and moved it up and down his cock. "I'm cumming...!" he exclaimed right before he released his load into Akira's mouth to which he happily swallowed. 

Akira pulled away and took a deep breath, trying to catch his breath. "S-Sorry, man..." Ryuji said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Akira placed his hand on Ryuji's shoulder and leaned in, giving the boy another deep kiss. Ryuji immediately kissed back, wasting no time in getting into a tongue war with Akira. Ryuji pulled away, much to Akira's disappointment, but leaned in once again to attack his neck and chest with bites and kisses. Akira moaned and leaned his head back. He was definitely gonna get hickeys after this.

"You're just like a girl, so cute," Ryuji said. He smirked at Akira who sat there on his knees with a blush covering his cheeks. "I don't have any lube and going in dry is painful," he said, "here, lay down." Akira complied and lied on his back, waiting for what Ryuji's next actions were. The boy lifted up Akira's legs so that they were left hanging over his head. Akira's eyes widened as he knew where this was going. Ryuji leaned in and placed his mouth over Akira's tight entrance, earning a sudden yelp of surprise.

Ryuji held the boy in place by wrapping his arms around Akira's stomach and continued to chow down. Akira, who was knew to this sort of sensation, needed something to hold. Not able to find anything, Akira resorted to grabbing the bed sheets. He gritted his teeth and held back a moan as he knew Sojiro was downstairs with his customers and that if he were too loud, he'd attract attention. "I gotta stretch you out first," Ryuji said once he pulled away, "this is a bad position. Get on your hands and knees."

Akira sat up and turned around, resting his body on his hands and knees. Ryuji smirked. "Better," he said softly as he admired the perfect view of Akira's ass. Ryuji then slowly inserted a finger into Akira's tight hole, causing him to let out a long moan which he then quickly muffled by biting his bottom lip. Ryuji leaned in towards Akira's ear. "You better keep quiet unless you want Boss to come up and see us like this; see _you_ like this," he whispered huskily before biting his earlobe, sending shivers down Akira's spine. Ryuji then began thrusting his fingers, gradually adding more and more as Akira got more accustomed to the feeling of being stretched. 

Akira whined in desperation and and moved his ass back as Ryuji thrusted in his fingers. His actions made the blond chuckle. "Someone's impatient," he cajoled. The obsidian-haired boy began shaking his ass, trying his best to tempt Ryuji to fuck him. Ryuji took out his fingers and grabbed ahold of Akira's hips. "Alright, I'm gonna put it in," he said, positioning himself at Akira's entrance.

Akira gripped the bed sheets and relaxed his muscles as best as he could so that Ryuji could slip in without much difficulty. "A-Ahh..." Akira exhaled. "F-Fuck...you're tight..." Ryuji muttered as he contnued to fully bury his length into Akira. 

Once Ryuji was buried to the hilt, he stayed there for a few moments while Akira tried to steady his breathing and get used to the feeling of having his hole occupied. Akira looked over his shoulder and nodded at Ryuji who then moved. "Hngg!" Akira stifled a loud moan by covering his mouth with a pillow. He felt so hot, having Ryuji buried deep inside of him. He had barely been touched at the front, but his cock was already dripping with fluids and about to burst. 

Ryuji continued his thrusts but at a much faster pace. Akira clenched his teeth and let out a muffled moan as he felt Ryuji hit his prostate. He felt himself reaching another orgasm. "I barely even touched you..." Ryuji grunted. His hips didn't falter in speed or force at all. Akira, due to the force of Ryuji's thrusts, was forced to rock back and forth. Sweat formed on the two boys because of the heated sex the two experienced.

Ryuji reached out a hand and grabbed Akira's wavy, unkept hair. Akira was forced to throw his head back and let out a gasping moan. "The noises you make...are incredible..." the blond commented as Akira continued to moan to the point where it sounded like he was crying. 

Akira rolled back his eyes, his mouth agape and his glasses tilted, threatening to fall. At this point, Ryuji's thrusts were almost animalistic. They grew more frantic and rough. All you could hear was the quiet sound of the TV accompanied by the overpowering sound of slapping skin, moaning and grunting. Akira bit his lip and closed his eyes as he was on the brink of another, painful orgasm. He was definitely gonna miss school tomorrow. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Ryuji said. Akira, not missing a beat, looked over his shoulder again and reached for Ryuji's hips, making sure he didn't pull out. 

Akira and Ryuji let out a harmonious moan as the two released their load. Ryuji stayed put, still buried inside Akira and didn't pull out until he was empty. Akira sighed and collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Ryuji lied down next to him and smiled softly, earning a smile back from the leader of the phantom thieves. Ryuji leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Akira's lips. "Let's go to the bathhouse. Being sticky's not a good feeling," he said.

Akira nodded and followed Ryuji's actions when he stood up. Akira immediately fell to his knees on the wooden floor and struggled getting back up. "O-Oh, right. Sorry..." Ryuji said sheepishly. He bent over and grabbed Akira by the hand, pulling him up and helping him sit on the bed. The two teens got dressed and headed down to the bathhouse right across from the cafe. This was indeed a day well spent. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Morgana returned to the attic, he saw no one, but what he did see would forever change the way he saw Akira. The room smelt of sweat and musk, the bed sheets were stained with wet streaks and tissues littered the floor and table. God, couldn't they at least clean up properly? 

 

END.

 


	2. Sharing is Caring || Goro Akechi & Futaba Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, share your goods with others! ;)  
> (ps. akechi and futaba are half siblings for this prompt)
> 
> requested by Divine_shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been 9 years but ive finally returned with another chapter of sin.

It was normal for siblings to fight, but fighting over a person was a little ridiculous. Especially when it was over sex. Akira stood there, pulled by his arms, left to right, by Goro Akechi and Futaba Sakura.

"No! Akira's bond with me is much stronger than yours!" Futaba cried out while she furiously tugged on Akira's left arm. The ace detective rolled his eyes and pulled on Akira's right arm.

"Please, don't be ridiculous. Akira's bond with me is much more powerful," he scoffed. Akira, having been fed up with the two's whining, easily broke free out of their grip and looked at them with his eyes narrowed. 

「 _Hands off the merchandise_  」

The siblings sighed.

"Well, this clearly isn't working. It's obviously his decision to make," Akechi breathed. Futaba huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, you're right..." The two then turned their heads to Akira who stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Akira, who do you choose?" Futaba pried, eager yet nervous for his answer. Akira smirked. He took his hands out of his pockets and shrugged. 

「 _Why not both? As long as you don't...you know...bang each other..._  」

Akechi and Futaba looked at each other and smirked. They turned back to Akira. "I suppose that could work in our favour," Futaba complied. The hotel room the three had payed for provided them with all the privacy they needed. Back at the cafe they were just gonna attract attention with all the noises that Akira was gonna make and they certainly weren't welcome at Sojiro's house. 

The ace detective gently grabbed Akira by the hand and led him towards the bed. He sat there with Futaba and grinned.

"Now, why don't you put on a show for us?" he purred seductively. Futaba giggled and nodded.

"Go on, leader! Show us your skills~" she cooed while her hands made swift movements to grab out her phone. Akira stood there and blushed before slowly beginning to strip. 

「  _Y-You're not going to show this to anyone...are you?_ 」

Futaba shook her head.

"No, of course not!" she exclaimed. She then paused and thought for a moment before she spoke up again. "Well, I won't guarantee I won't show anyone. If you do a good job, I'll delete it. Simple as that." Akira stood there, unsure if he should continue. I mean, if he did his job and pleased the two of them, then the video won't be shown to anyone... During his span of thought, Akechi sensed Akira's discomfort.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything rash," he said softly. Futaba whined in displeasure.

"You're no fun..." she groaned while putting away her phone. Akira sighed out of relief and continued to strip. 

He then slowly swayed his body slowly and moved his hips while unbuttoning his shirt. He bit his lip and kept his eyes focused on the two half siblings who had pleased looks on their faces. Once the male got his shirt off, he then undid his pants and kept it slow and anticipated while moving his body. The boy ran his hands through his wavy, unkept hair and swiftly removed his glasses, tossing them elsewhere. Akira looked up at the two teens with narrowed, seductive eyes. He licked his lips and gently bit his bottom lip.  

"God, he should be illegal..." Akechi gasped, marveling at the scene before him. Futaba looked at him weirdly.

"This  _is_ illegal. We're underage," she said blandly. Akechi nudged the girl and grunted.

"You know what I mean..." he muttered. The two siblings continued to watch as Akira shook his hips. He stayed in his underwear, unsure of whether or not he should take it off. "You've done quite well. I'm impressed," Akechi said in that soft, lovely tone. Futaba gave a quick applaud at Akira's performance.

"Bravo!" she exclaimed with a smile. 

"Now, for a few more...side performances," Akechi said. He reached for a bag full of goods and dumped the bag out onto the bed, showing Akira the variety of sex toys. "You know what, I'll let him decide. It shows what he's into," Akechi said with a chuckle. Futaba giggled.

"Good idea! Akira, what do you want to use first?" she asked. Akira stepped forward and examined the toys. Some of them looked a little scary. There were butt plugs, different coloured and sized vibrators, anal beads, nipple clamps, a cock ring, gag and all sorts of other things. The one thing that made Akira most anxious was the strap-on. He wanted to go easy on himself so he pointed to the nipple clamps. "Aw, boooring," Futaba sung. "Aw well, whatever our leader wants!" she exclaimed. Akechi pulled Akira by the hand onto the bed. The ace detective noticed a bump in Akira's boxers and chuckled.

"Did you get excited dancing for us? Or maybe when seeing those toys and thinking of all the possible ways we could use them..." Akechi teasedd. "Well, I guess I should free you from this prison. It must be uncomfortable for you, I'm sure," Akechi said before slowly pulling down Akira's underwear. Akechi chuckled at the sight of pre-cum already dripping down from the tip of Akira's erect dick. "As much as I'd like to skip to the main performance, my half sister would throw a fit. Besides," the teen leaned in towards Akira's ear," I want you to beg for me..." His hot breath made Akira shiver. 

"Move off, bro! I can't use the clamps with you in the way!" Futaba complained. She gently shoved Akechi away. The brown-haired male chuckled and backed away from the nude teen and watched as Futaba put on the clamps. Akira winced at the slight pain of his nipples constantly being pinched but didn't complain since they didn't hurt that much... Futaba smiled and suddenly tugged on the chain which caused Akira to whine. 

「 _D-Don't pull it..._ 」

Futaba pouted.

"Then what's the fun in using nipple clamps if I can't pull it to make you whine!" she yelled.

Akechi sighed. "You know there are other ways we can get him to whine...although hearing him scream would be better," he said. Futaba rummaged around in the pile of toys and grabbed a bottle of lube along with the anal beads.

"Well, next up is this!" the girl exclaimed as she held up the beads for Akira to see. His eyes widened at the size of the beads. They were at least the size a bottle cap!

"Wait, before we do anything else," Akechi began. He undressed himself, showing off his smooth, undamaged, fair skin. Akira gawked at the sight of the older teen and blushed softly. "I suggest we get comfortable," Akechi finished, winking at Akira which made him turn his head away.

"You're right!" Futaba exclaimed. She moved away and also took off her clothes and threw them in another direction. She gently swayed her body and showed off her matching black undergarments and thigh highs (which she always wears). "I was saving these," she commented when she noticed the two boys staring at her. 

The siblings then focused their attention back to Akira who still laid there naked. Futaba rushed back to her spot and held up the beads again. Akira shook his head at the sight of the sex toy. 

「  _They won't_ _fit!_ 」

Futaba rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous! With some lube and relaxed muscle, they'll slip right in!" she chimed. Akechi hummed in agreement and laced his fingers with Akira's.

"I know you're nervous because of the strap-on but don't worry, we'll be gentle. Promise," he said in a dreamy voice. The obsidian-haired male nodded and closed his eyes, expecting a kiss from Akechi. The detective chuckled and leaned in to softly press his lips against Akira's. The boy was so into the soft kiss that he didn't realise Futaba had spread his legs until he felt a sudden wet sensation on his ass. He pulled away from the kiss by turning his head to let out a cry. 

「  _It's so cold! Stop!_ 」

Futaba growled at Akira's resistance to the cold substance.

"Ugh, do you want it to hurt? I'm being generous here!" she hissed. Akira flinched at Futaba's harsh tone and bit his lip to refrain himself from saything anything else. He's heard Futaba get frustrated a couple of times, especially with Yusuke and Ryuji, but he's never heard her speak like this which is why it made him nervous.

"Aw, look what you did. You've upset him," Akechi appealed with a soft smile. He then gently ran his hand through Akira's hair. Akira closed his eyes and indulged himself in the comforting feeling of Akechi stroking his hair. Futaba rolled her eyes and continued adding lube to Akira's ass. Akechi sighed at Futaba and returned his gaze at Akira. "Don't worry, she didn't mean it," he said. Akira opened his eyes and smiled softly at the ace detective.

"Okay, relax..." Futaba muttered. Akira grabbed for Akechi's hand and braced for the feeling. He bit his lip even harder, doing his best to relax his muscles when he felt the intrusion of the beads. He knew his lip was bleeding and focused only on the pain to distract himself from the tight and uncomfortable feeling he had in his ass. 

"You've taken the hits of so many powerful shadows, but you can't handle a few beads?" Akechi snickered. Akira didn't even hear what he had said nor did he care. He was in the midst of pain and extreme discomfort. "Oh, dear. You're bleeding..." He watched a drop of blood roll down the side of his mouth down to his jawline. Akechi leaned in and lapped up the blood with his tongue before it could fully reach his jaw and gave Akira another kiss, this time more rough and messy. The force and nature of the kiss caused the blood to smear all over his lips.

Futaba giggled and slowly moved the beads in and out which caused Akira to jolt as his muscles contracted around the toy. Akechi pulled away and moved over to see Futaba ferociously thrusting the beads in and out. Akira twisted his body slightly and grabbed onto the nearest object he could find which happened to be a pillow and let out a stream of continuous moans. "Yikes, go easy on the beads, Futaba!" Akechi exclaimed. Futaba sighed and yanked out the beads. Akira then screamed as cum shot out from the tip of his cock. Akechi sighed. "You came too quickly, leader. How about we put the cock ring on?" he suggested. Akira leaned his head against the pillow and let out small, ragged breaths, still feeling a chill ride up his spine.

"Ooh, yeah, at least that'll stop him from cumming so fast!" Futaba exclaimed. Akira gulped and watched Futaba inch closer towards his body with the cock ring in her hand.

"We'll take it off eventually. It won't hurt a bit," Akechi said. Akira trusted his words by the tone of his gentle voice and nodded. He relaxed his tense shoulders and ignored the uneasy feeling inside of him. With Futaba being Futaba, Akira knew she wouldn't take the ring off anytime soon which gave him every reason to be nervous. Despite the feeling, he listened to Akechi's words and did his best to relax.

「 _I-I...trust you..._ 」

The ring was placed at the base of Akira's cock and made a slight click noise. "Alright, now let's get to business!" Futaba exclaimed. She grabbed 3 small pink vibrators and began shoving them into Akira's ass one by one before he objected or complained. Futaba made sure that they were snug against Akira's prostate before turning them on at the lowest setting. Akira wouldn't have even noticed that they were even on if there weren't 3 of them in his ass.

The girl smirked and left the bed. The ace detective grabbed ahold of the remotes for the vibrators and turned them up. In result, Akira let out a louder moan and shifted his body. "You poor thing. You're a mess. Just waiting to have a cock buried deep inside your ass. Well, you won't have to wait for that long..." Akechi appealed. He suddenly grabbed Akira and flipped him over so that he was lying on his stomach. 

「 _W-What are you..._ 」

Akira had no time to finish his sentence when he felt something warm against his cheek. Akechi sat before him with his cock erect and leaking pre-cum. "I've waited long enough," he enunciated before gently grabbing ahold of Akira's hair, urging him to suck. Akira licked his dry lips and moved his head forward to place a kiss on the tip of Akechi's dick before wrapping his lips around the head. The older teen softly moaned and gently moved Akira's head up and down at a steady pace, though it's not like he really needed to.

While being kept busy with pleasuring Akechi, Akira had forgotten all about Futaba and what she was up to. It was only when he felt something rub against his ass did his mind instantly remember Futaba and her strap-on. Akira quickly pulled away from Akechi to protest. 

「 _W-Wait—!_ 」

Before Akira completed his sentence, he screamed when Futaba had roughly shoved herself into Akira. "My, my. You didn't even take out those love eggs!" Akechi raved playfully. The 3 vibrators were shoved entirely against Akira's prostate which let him experience an entirely new sensation that gave him a strong feeling of ecstasy. Futaba giggled and roughly thrusted in and out of Akira who was forced to shut up when Akechi shoved his cock back into his mouth. 

Tears formed in Akira's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. The pleasure was so strong that it was painful. Akechi tugged on the clamps that were still pinching Akira's now red and aching nipples. Akira wanted to take off the clamps to give his nipples a rest. He couldn't breathe properly, the thick flesh in his mouth made it difficult to get any air into his lungs. His ass felt so painfully good but his cock felt so tight and restricted that he felt like it was gonna fall off. 

Akira moaned out of desperation to try and hint to Akechi that he was having trouble breathing. Akechi, being the responsible young boy, quickly pulled Akira's head away from his cock. Akira was finally able to get oxygen into his lungs but he didn't have time to appreciate it because Futaba didn't stop her quick movements. A chill ran down Akira's spine. He'd surely break if this continued any longer. "I apologise. I was too rough with you," Akechi disclosed. 

「 _R-Ring...off..._ 」

Akechi smirked at Akira's incoherent pleads and leaned forward to gently brush his fingers against Akira's swollen cock. Akira let out a cry of pain. He wanted to cum so badly but he couldn't with that damned cock ring on. "I guess I'll consider it. But in exchange, you have to continue your job that you left unfinished," Akechi bargained. Akira nodded and began working his lips on Akechi's cock again. The detective smiled and removed the ring from Akira's dick, allowing the blood to flow to his cock. 

"C'mon, bro! Let's make him scream!" Futaba exclaimed as her thrusts became more rough and erratic. Akechi turned up the vibrator to the highest setting and watched in amusement as Akira closed his eyes and began to really cry. He pulled away from the detective's cock to let out a moan.

「 _It feels so good!_  」

He would've continued to let out a string of moans if it weren't for Akechi pushing his head back down onto his now saliva coated dick. Akira felt hot, so hot that he had a small bead of sweat run down his head. It felt like he was about to cum again. Akechi smirked when he heard Akira's moans. "I'm gonna cum soon too," he said. He gently ran his ran through Akira's hair and moved his hips more frantically. Akira rolled his eyes back and pulled away from Akechi's dick to moan. The ace detective let out a grunt, white fluid shooting out from his cock and staining Akira's face and hair. 

Futaba continued her thrusts until Akira let out a particularly loud moan. Cum stained the sheets below him and having absolutely no energy to do anything else, Akira closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, not caring about the stains on his face. Futaba slowly pulled out of him and laughed. "He's so cute when he's been played with!" she jeered. Akechi smiled at her and looked back down at the sleeping teen. 

"Indeed, we must do this again some time," he said before he lied down next to Akira. He gently took ahold of his hand and placed a small kiss on his knuckle. He closed his eyes and also fell into a deep sleep, Akira's hand in his. Futaba sat there and pouted at the two boys for falling asleep. 

"Drat. Now I've got nothing to do," she muttered to herself. Futaba then giggled mischievously and grabbed her phone which was on record the whole time. "Maybe I can still get likes with only audio..."

 

END. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for requests, i shall do them in order so please work with me on this. thank you :)


	3. Intoxicated || Yusuke Kitagawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira works at Crossroads alone one night and Yusuke visits, insisting that Akira serve him alcohol in which Yusuke gets a little...tipsy. 
> 
> requested by 111000111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its rushed and there might be errors errors sorry

Out of all places to bump into him, Akira didn't expect it to be here. 

Yusuke turned his head left and right, observing his surroundings. Akira payed him no mind and continued wiping down the counter with a clean and slightly damp cloth, ridding the table of the drops of alcohol and crumbs of peanuts. Lala-chan had left the bar early, leaving Akira to handle the rest of the customers. Luckily, it wasn't a busy night and he closed the bar early so he could hang out with Yusuke.

"This bar is oddly charming. So this is what adults do in their spare time..." Yusuke remarked to himself as he flashed a smile towards Akira. The raven-haired boy smiled back and threw the cloth into the sink before leaning forwards against the counter, his arms propped up and supporting his upper weight. 

_「 You want a drink? 」_

Akira chuckled to himself, his sentence supposed to be a mindless joke which Yusuke took too seriously. The artist widened his eyes and nodded eagerly.

"My, what a wonderful idea!" he exclaimed with a grin. "Such an intoxicating beverage in which adults consume..." he muttered to himself, gently holding his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Perhaps if I tried some myself it would be able to help understand the human soul... perfect inspiration for art!" Akira was instantly struck with panic at Yusuke's excitement and shook his head.

_「 N-No! I was just kidding! 」_

Yusuke ignored him and continuously tapped his finger onto the counter. 

"Akira, please serve me a drink," he requested politely. Now that alcohol had been brought to Yusuke's attention, Akira knew that there was no way to convince him not to consume the drug. Akira scanned the shelves of alcohol until he found the lowest volume of spirits. He grabbed a clean glass and threw in a few cubes of ice before pouring him a whiskey on the rocks. 

_「 Don't drink too much 」_

Yusuke stared at Akira's fluent movements with fascination. He was an absolute natural at bartending. The way he poured the drink and slid it over towards him looked so natural that the thought of Akira accidentally spilling it was impossible.

"Thank you, Akira. That was quite impressive" Yusuke thanked. He gripped the glass and took a sip. He hissed and grimaced at the flavour, but managed to finish off the rest of the drink. "It burns!" Yusuke exclaimed, shutting his eyes tightly. Akira quickly poured Yusuke a glass of water and sprite to relieve him of the burning and stinging sensation. Yusuke immediately gulped it down and sighed. His face was flushed red. Akira rolled his eyes and walked around the counter to tend to Yusuke and make sure he's okay. 

_「 You're drunk already... _」__

Akira gently rubbed Yusuke's back and ignored the feeling of Yusuke's cheek rubbing against his stomach. He didn't mind it though. Every moment he got to spend with Yusuke never went to waste. Akira never got sick or weirded out by Yusuke's sometimes strange behaviour. Akira ran his hand through Yusuke's blue hair and smiled when he felt Yusuke cup his cheek. Taking a chance, he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Yusuke's. In an instant, Yusuke sloppily kissed back. Akira could taste the alcohol on the artist's lips but he didn't mind. 

"A-Akira..." Yusuke moaned, feeling Akira's kisses trail down towards his neck. Akira unbuttoned half of Yusuke's shirt so he could place kisses on his chest and shoulders. Akira grabbed onto Yusuke's hand and gently pulled him up, luring him into one of the rooms the bar offered. Yusuke immediately pinned Akira to the couch and smiled drunkenly. Akira's chances of being top decreased. 

Yusuke tugged at Akira's clothing. He was rough and clumsy, but managed to get them off, leaving Akira's top half bare and exposed. Yusuke licked his lips at the sight of Akira's nipples as if they were cherries on top of an ice cream sundae. He leaned in and began roughly sucking on one of the buds, biting and swirling his tongue around it while pinching and pulling at the other. Akira moaned and ran his hands through Yusuke's hair. He didn't expect Yusuke to get this damn drunk. His attitude had completely changed too. 

_「 God, I want more _ _」___

Akira quickly got his pants and underwear off and pulled his knees up to his chest, not shy at all to show off his naked body. Yusuke quickly disrobed himself sighed in relief. He didn't even feel how painful his boner was until he removed his pants. He felt so free but it wasn't enough. He began stroking himself. Akira's entire body was a canvas and what kind of man would Yusuke be if he didn't paint him? Akira bit his lip and felt his cock twitch with anticipation. Yusuke grunted and came, releasing his fluids over Akira's torso. 

_「 Fuck... Yusuke, hurry up! _ _」___

Akira turned himself around and got onto his hands and knees. He swiped his fingers across his torso, wetting his fingers with Yusuke's cum. He reached over and entered a finger into his ass, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling and continuing to finger himself. He wanted to feel Yusuke as soon as possible. The libido had taken complete control over his body and he couldn't help himself. 

"Beautiful..." Yusuke appealed, licking his lips again. He gripped one of Akira's ass cheeks and squeezed. Akira took out his fingers and rubbed his ass against Yusuke's erect cock. 

_「 I want to ride you _ _ _」____

Akira pushed Yusuke back against the seat of the couch and straddled him. Yusuke held Akira's hips and sighed, trailing his hands up and down his body, gently caressing his surprisingly soft, smooth skin. Yusuke had expected him to have bruises or scratches of some sort from all the battles with shadows, but there was absolutely nothing. Akira grabbed Yusuke's wet cock and positioned the tip at his entrance. Then, with one swift motion, Akira lowered himself onto Yusuke until his cock was fully buried. Yusuke squeezed Akira's hips and refrained from immediately thrusting up. Akira hissed at the pain in his ass and relaxed himself, loosening his ass as much as he could. He leaned forward and smiled at Yusuke as he placed his hand on his shoulders for support. Yusuke placed a hand on the back of Akira's neck and pulled him in for a hard and drunken kiss. 

"Move... move now..." Yusuke requested, his nails digging into Akira's skin. Akira groaned as he began to slowly move, lifting himself up and then lowering himself back down on Yusuke's cock. He couldn't help but rest his head on Yusuke's shoulder and hunch his back. This position was more difficult than he thought. Yusuke grabbed Akira's hair and pulled him back. "Hurry, do it properly..." he urged. Akira moaned as he forced himself to continue. It felt good, no doubt about that, but it was difficult. He couldn't go any faster. 

_「 It's... painful... _ _ _」____

Yusuke, now impatient, pushed Akira down onto the couch. He hooked his arms underneath Akira's legs and began thrusting. Akira moaned loudly. Having nothing to hold, Akira clenched his fists in pleasure as Yusuke relentlessly pounded into his prostate. He was at his limit already. Akira arched his back and yelled, spraying his chest with cum. Akira had no time to catch his breath as Yusuke continued fucking him, hard and fast. 

_「 N-No, wait...! _ _ _」____

Akira was desperate to hold onto something to brace himself but there was no pillow or cushion. He clenched his fists and groaned. He wasn't shy about letting out his voice as the bar was closed. It wasn't a busy day so Lala-chan left early and told Akira to clean and lock the place up when he was done. Yusuke wasn't holding back either. Even when moaning, his voice sounded so beautiful. Romantic and gentle. 

"Inside, gonna cum inside..." Yusuke grunted, sweat dripping from his brow. Akira didn't seem to mind if it was Yusuke. He'd give him his heart and soul and loved him unconditionally. Yusuke let out a long moan as he released himself deep inside Akira. He didn't stop thrusting until he was completely empty. Akira had also reached his second orgasm, his chest painted in white streaks. 

_「 That felt... amazing... _ _ _ _」_____

Akira smiled gently at Yusuke, but that smile soon faded when Yusuke began moving his hips again. Akira practically choked on his own saliva, having no time to rest or breathe properly. He was probably 5 times more sensitive than he was before. His ass stung from the friction of being constantly rubbed against with a large cock but the pain felt good. He wanted it to stop but he couldn't get enough. Akira wrapped his legs around Yusuke's hips and pulled close by the neck. Yusuke saw this as an opportunity to lick his cum-stained chest and play around with his nipples. 

Because of how sensitive he was, Akira came in a matter of minutes along with Yusuke. Guess they were both sensitive, but the alcohol fuelled Yusuke's libido which gave him a higher sex drive. Finally, Yusuke collapsed onto Akira. Though he was tired, he still gently kissed Akira's neck. The black-haired teen smirked and ran his hand through Yusuke's hair. 

Akira closed his eyes and felt himself fall asleep. The bar didn't open 'til evening anyways. The two had time to spare with no worry about getting caught lying naked on a couch. Perhaps they'd go for another round in the morning. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want to suggest any prompts (eg; akira getting banged by iwa in the back of the shop) feel free to do so! please don't make them too detailed and long though! comments are love ;3
> 
> —
> 
> !! requests closed for now !!


End file.
